Basically Death Battle 9: Thor vs Spawn
by Slake Jericho
Summary: God vs Devil takes place as it's Thor vs Spawn!


(Death Battle theme)

Wiz: Gods and Devils, one of the greatest rivalries of all time.

Boomstick: And sometimes they can be superheroes!

Wiz: Like Thor, God of Thunder.

Boomstick: And Spawn, slayer of Satan himself! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle!

Thor:

Also Known As: Thor Odinson, The God of Thunder, Son of Earth, Thorr, The Thunderer, The Golden Avenger, etc.

Height: 6'6

Weight: 640 lbs.

Occupation: The God of Thunder and Crown Prince of Asgard

Debut Appearance: Venus #11 (1950)

FEATS...

So Powerful that Deadpool cowered away from a fight and asked for an autograph instead

Is one of, if not the most powerful Avenger there is

Outmatched the Hulk and nearly killed him at that

Accidentally blew off a chunk of the moon in mid-battle

One of his fistfights shook all of Asgard

Took on the likes of Thanos, Galactus and Silver Surfer

Held up The Midgard Serpent, the Earth coiling serpent

Resisted the torture of Gorr for 17 days

Can destroy Adamantium

Knocks out Abomination with little effort

Fought off a horde of Mephisto's army with little damage

Tanks a Supernova

Tanked a beating from Odin

ABILITIES/SKILLS...

Gifted Intellect:

-Possesses an extremely high IQ due to his time as Donald Blake

-Retains very high knowledge of the sciences

-Is experienced with ma electronics thanks to his time with The Avengers and Tony Stark

Skilled Tactician:

-As the God of Thunder and War, Thor is a gifted tactician

-Gifted Leader, and is always the first choice to defend Asgard

-Has constantly beaten off enemies of Asgard, even when greatly outnumbered

His Own Will:

-While Thor can be arrogant or stubborn, this also makes him hard to possess

-He will defy anyone if he feels it is against something right, even his own father Odin, who he's bound to obey

-He resisted mind control from Morgana Le Fay, and the Rigellians with his will

Expert Combatant:

-Mastered both Old and Modern fighting styles.

Most likely proficient in Glima, a Viking wrestling style that means "Flash", as it uses quick throws, chokes and locks. Also because in Mythological lore, Thor is a patron of wrestling, so it only makes sense that this Thor can wrestle.

-Trained in multiple types of combat, though usually unspecified.

-He is very much a brawler, and has been shown capable of taking on Captain America and Conan with his hands

Armed Combatant:

-Is highly trained with his hammer, ever since he was a young child, he has been fighting with it all of his life

-Has been shown to be proficient with a sword, and has even used Captain America's shield expertly

-Rounding out Thor's exact age is difficult, but it is safe to say he has had thousands of years in combat experience training both in Scandinavia as a small child, and in Asgard when older

PHYSICALITY...

Superhuman Strength:

-Is normally classified as a 100 tonner, but he has done much more

-Shattered planets with his fight against Gorr

-Lifted the Midgard Serpent, a monster capable of coiling the earth multiple times

-Crumbled Uru to dust

-Destroyed an Arch that weighed over a million tons

-Threw a planet out of orbit

-Shattered Adamantium with ease

-One shotted one of Hulk's biggest foes, Abomination

-Broke through the Silver Surfer's defense

-Has destroyed magically sealed doors like tissue paper

-Both he and Beta Ray Bill destroyed a landscape with their colliding fists

-When fighting Red Norvell, they shook all of Asgard

-Knocked down Mungog, a being resistant to blunt force

-Knocked out the Phoenix Force

-Formed a Black Hole on accident with his fists

Superhuman Speed:

-Can swing his hammer at the speed of light

-Can fly through galaxies with ease

-His reflexes allow him to catch shells, darts, and weapons out of the air

-Catches guys like The Silver Surfer off-guard

-Can strike in quick microseconds

-Adam Warlock says he moves as quick as lightning

-Deflects various lasers with little effort

-Surpassed Ego with his speed

Thor will often use his speed to bull-rush opponents, and attack them with one powerful hit

Superhuman Durability

-His body resists freezing and lava

-Survived the flames of Hell

-A punch that shatters diamonds only makes him blink

-He survives the core of the sun

-Tanked hits from Sentry, Thanos, and an Anti-Matter fused Electro

-Tanked Energy Blasts from Scarlet Witch and Havok

-Is completely bulletproof, and survived a Nuclear Missile

-Wolverine's adamantium claws merely scratch him

-Thor can survive getting his hear torn out, like most Asardians

His Durability Adds to His Endurance and Threshold of Pain

-Thor can continue fighting after getting flesh and muscle torn apart

-He fought for forty days and forty nights

-Resisted Telepathy from Phoenix Force Emma Frost

-Resisted the torture of Gorr for Seventeen days

-Survived a holocaust bomb from Kang the Conquerer

OTHER POWERS...

Weather Manipulation

-Has complete control over weather, like rainstorms, lightning and anything similar

-Unleashed an omnidirectional blast of lightning that K.O'd the Hulk

-His thunder can be heard on other planets

-Can summon winds from all worlds

-Can absorb and redirect weather and energy

-His breath can also create wind blasts

Superhuman Senses

-Could hear the prayers of an alien child an answered them

-Has an extremely high reaction time

His combat experience is a big reason to it

-Has stopped the likes of Silver Surfer in mid-air

Healing Factor

-Could heal two broken wrists in a few hours

-Can heal any broken bone or torn cloth, but cannot regenerate limbs

Due to his durability...possibly not a problem

Longevity

-While Asgardians are not immortal, they live for thousands of years

Superhuman Breath

-Can utilize his breath to create wind blasts and gusts

Flight

-Can travel through space with ease

-Can fly without Mjolnir

Earth Control-Due to connecting with Gaea, he can control the earth

-Can generate continental fissures and chasms

-Can generate avalanches, and landslides

-Controls quakes off the Richter Scale

Memory Alteration

-Through telepathy, can change ones memory

-Can possibly control ones mind

-Capable of illusions

Dimensional Travel

-Can travel through multiple dimensions through space, and other worlds

-Did so to get water once from another world

-Created portals to the sun

MJOLNIR...

Capable of...

Strength of it's own

-Mjolnir can go as far as leveling mountains

-Has even been able to hurt Galactus

Force-Fields

-Can protect Thor from most forms of attack

Energy Projection

-Can fire blasts that can level the Juggernaut(bitch)

Energy Absorption and redirection

-Thor is capable of absorbing energy and redirecting it

-Can absorb radiation

-Absorbed the fires of Hades

-Absorbed Hyperion's heat vision, and attacks from Kang

-Absorbed Silver Surfer's blasts

Weather Manipulation

-Can summon clouds, thunder, lightning, and basically all forms of the weather

-His lightning

Dead Summoning

-Can summon an army of the dead

-Can use it as an army

Elemental Transmutation

-Can change the shapes of most elements, such as water and earth

\- can control humans

Can Gift Someone With The Power of Lightning

Can make himself, or others, intangible or invisible

Anti-Force

-Another blast that can obliterate planets

-Could defeat the likes of Mangog

Thermo-Blast

-Unlike the God Blast, this attack comes from Mjolnir itself

-Planet-busting capabilities

God Blast

-Thor's strongest attack

-Scared away the likes of Galactus

-Only Godlike beings can survive it, and only Gods can use it

-Channels Thor's Godly force

It does require time to charge

MEGINGJORD...

Thor's Power Belt

Doubles Thor's Strength and Stamina

-Gifted Thor the power to take down a Thanos Clone

-Can absorb Odinforce

-Helps amplify Mjolnir

WARRIOR'S MADNESS...

-Another Strength Buff

-Gives Thor enhanced stats

Impairs his sense of strategy or thought

-Defeated Beta Ray Bill with it

WEAKNESSES...

-Can be arrogant at times

-Destroying Mjolnir can kill him

-While he is nigh-invulnerable, he can be killed with enough force

-Warrior's Madness costs him his sense of thought or strategy

Thor: "Have at thee!"

Spawn:

First Appearance: Spawn #1 (May 1992)

Full Name: Albert Francis "Al" Simmons

AKA: Spawn, The One, Hellspawn, Demon Knights, Ninjas, The Devil Master, Holy Spawn, Knight Spawn

Age: At least 30-40 at the very least

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 234 lbs

Spawn:

Feats:

Before becoming a Hellspawn, Al Simmons was a very gifted officer of the United States Marine Corps.

Was soon resurrected as a powerful Hellspawn after his death in a mission.

Has fought thugs, cyborgs, demons, angels and Hellspawns in all his life.

During his first metamorphosis with his suit, escaped Heaven.

Survived encounters with the skilled Hellspawn hunter, Angela.

Became a God-like being at one point.

While being God, recreated Earth without Hell on it.

Alongside Angela, defeated the Dark Lord Urizon.

Considered one of the most powerful Hellspawns in his universe.

In different timelines, Several versions of Spawn are revealed.

Met Harry Houdini.

The captain of Hell's army.

Fought evenly with Savage Dragon.

(Non-Canon) Fought in Soul Calibur 2.

Physicality:

Strength:

Striking Strength is calced around Tenagigajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of millions of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Large or Multi-Planet level to Star level.)

Static Strength

Can punch and break through concrete and steel easily.

Able to clash physically with the Violator.

Ragdolls and throws normal men around with ease.

With Angela, fought through Hell for a bit without their weapons.

Slapped away Mammon.

*Mammon is the second most powerful demon in his universe, rivalling only Satan and is considerably stronger than Malebogia.

Punched a hole in a demon's chest.

Much more stronger than the average fodder demon.

*Average demons are capable of shrugging off nuclear blasts.

Broke a holy sword.

*The sword itself was stabbed through his shoulder.

Crashes one of the Disciple Arch Angels through a forest.

Ripped apart a nuclear proof android.

Lifted up and tossed a building at the Urizon.

Slammed Cy-Gor so hard it left a crater just as big as him.

*Traded blows and punches with beforehand.

Casually lifted and lugged around a large steel beam.

Knocked and punched around Malebogia.

*Malebogia is King of the 8th Hell and the main general to Hell's armies for Armaggedon.

Torn down huge chunks of steel and concrete with nothing but his fists.

Lifted up the foot and prevented himself from being stomped by Urizon.

*Urizon towers over most skyscrapers.

Got away with tearing off Violator's arm.

Held something as powerful and heavy as the heart of a star.

Durability:

Durability is calced around Star level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun.)

Held something as hot and heavy as a star in his hand without them having any significant damage.

Took a severe beatdown from the demon general Malebogia.

Survived punches from Overtkill.

*Overtkill can rip apart a futuristic tank with ease.

Withstood an electrical blast from Angela.

Survived 600,000 volts of electricity.

Walked off a 30,000 fall from the sky.

Lived through atmospheric re-entry.

Survived getting crashed through Eden by The Disciple.

Stood up after getting shot with an anti tank round.

Withstood punches from Savage Dragon.

*Savage Dragon can bench press multiple skyscrapers.

Survived an explosion that can be seen at thirty miles.

Didn't even budge when he was hit with a car going at 67 mph.

Survived having a helicopter missle being shot at him.

No sold walking through a pool of hellfire and lava.

Unfazed with a gaping hole in his chest.

*He was much inexperienced when this happened.

No sold getting stabbed in the chest.

Can still freely move without his heart.

Survived having a building fall on him.

Took punches from Anti-Spawn.

Speed:

Reaction speed and movement speed is calced at around FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light)

His cape can block atleast faster than light lasers.

Able to move so fast that it causes the very air to set fire from friction.

Can easily and casually move at faster than eye speeds.

Leaped and parkoured through an entire city.

Scaled an entire skyscraper in the span of a single sentence.

Avoided a point blank shot from Anti Spawn.

Blitzed all 12 Disciples.

During combat, broke the sound barrier.

Can jump and leap around Overtkill's attacks, despite having huge guns and ammo on his back.

Dodges Redeemer's blasts from point-blank range.

*Redeemer is fast enough to fly from Tunisa to New York in approximately 2 minutes and 22 seconds.

Blocks automatic fire with his chains.

Flies over a mile like a speeding blur.

Avoiding gunfire at near point blank range.

Saved Cyan's life from Overt-Kill before he he can even see what happened.

With his teleporation, can move at around FTL speeds.

Abilities and Skills:

Expert Marksman:

Trained and mastered every type of gun imaginable.

Even deadiler when using his magical abilities.

Usually carries around a massive array of guns.

Took down Overtkill with nothing but his experience as an assassin and his mastery of firearms.

Master hand to hand combatant:

Skilled in various forms of martial arts.

Used in his time before he became a Hellspawn.

As a Hellspawn, typically uses basic but powerful punches and kicks.

Skilled Sorcerer:

Able to create and use different kinds of energy manipulation and sorcery with extreme proficiency.

Was able to trick a Hellspawn hunter by faking his decapitation.

Can use various forms of magic with ease.

K7-Leetha:

Spawn's symbiotic suit.

*Composed of Necroplasm

Feeds off Necroplasm and evil sins.

Functions on Spawn's thoughts and will but it can and will move on it's own.

Can project and shapeshift into several weapons and shields.

*Simmons usually uses chains and a cape for offense.

**Can also use an axe and a sword if needed.

Also gives Spawn a ESP sense around him.

His cape can also send people to his own personal dimension of Hell.

Able to expand the spikes on Spawn's bracelet for a surprise attack.

Can sense sin and suffering.

Grants Spawn a plethora of powers and magical abilities such as...

Regeneration:

With the suit, Spawn can heal wounds almost immediately.

Healed back getting incinerated by Anti-Spawn.

Has repeatedly stabbed himself with a huge piece of metal and survived via his healing factor kicking in with every stab.

Healed back after getting torn in half.

Healing:

Spawn can also rejuvnate and heal other people's wounds.

Saves Twitch from a fatal gunshot wound.

Restores a child's entire chest cavity.

Malebolgia gives Spawn his arm back.

*Spawn can likely do it to others since he de-throned Malebogia.

If he focuses hard enough, can bring a person back to life.

Energy Manipulation:

Spawn's most preferred ranged attack.

The size of the blasts can vary.

Blasts are typically made up of Necroplasm.

Able to kill vampires, who can be killed by a molecular level.

Can blast the entire floor across the city.

He can also use the blasts for movement.

Able to absorb all types of energy even the even the entire energy supply of Hell.

Blasts are capable of nuking Violator and knock down a 100 Meter high Urizen.

If strong enough, blasts can melt the gates of Heaven

Pyrokinesis:

Allows Spawn to project fire and hellfire if needed.

Makes him breath hellfire.

Can blow through an entire horde of men.

Flames are hot enough to incinerate Violator.

He can also burn and combust the brains of his targets.

Hallucikinesis:

Spawn can use this to trick his enemies if he ever feels outmatched.

Shows a Satanist a vision of his own hell and tricks him into killing himself.

Able to create illusions and figures of himself.

Teleportation:

Spawn's most used method of movement.

Can teleport inside the body of his enemies for an insta-kill.

Can move at Faster Than Light speeds.

Malebogia can teleport from Hell to Earth.

*Spawn should be scalable to Malebogia via de-throning him.

Once teleported his heart back into his chest.

Intangability:

Used by Spawn in order to get around quickly.

Able to phase through objects with ease.

*Well duh.

He can also, possibly, phase his fist inside his enemies.

Chronokinesis:

If the situation proves dire enough, Spawn can stop and freeze time to regain his thoughts.

The range is of the time stop expands throughout the entire world.

He can also make someone young again if he focuses hard enough.

Telepathy:

Spawn can also read and tamper with people's minds.

Once used telepathy to send a kid into his own personal Hell.

Able to cure insanity.

Was able to ask the entire Earth for permission.

Can put a man into permanent agony.

Telempathy/Empathy:

Granted to him by the Emerald Parliament of the Green World.

Spawn can also sense the emotions and sins of others.

Was able to absorb the sins and negative emotions of everyone in New York.

Capable of transferring and branding sins on Vampires.

Able to feel the emotions of everyone on the planet.

Can make a person's sin consume them.

Psuchékinesis:

With the suit, Spawn is able to control his soul in many different ways.

Leetha feeds on the souls of the dead.

Has about 6,000 Souls inside him.

Able to recovers from having his soul blasted.

Can also remove souls from a person.

Able summon the souls as Hellspawn.

Was able to permanently scare off Mammon.

Can resist the soul-fucking attacks from The Redeemer.

Psychometry:

Spawn also has an extra form of perception thanks to psychometry.

Was able to look into a spider and a corpse's past.

*Somehow

Can forsee a crime scene happening.

Shapeshifting:

Spawn's suit can mold and transform into various things.

He can transform or lengthen his claws into spear like appendages.

Can even shapeshift into a different person.

Able to turn into a colony of bats when escaping.

Materialization:

If he focuses hard enough, Spawn can make small to car sized objects.

Able to make swords and spikes for offense.

Can materialize a car from out of nowhere.

*Again, somehow.

Transmutation:

All Hellspawns are granted transmutation abilities.

Was able to skin a person alive.

Can shoot out a colony of bats.

Able to transform his body into a mass of photons for light speed transportation.

Pre-Cognition:

The suit alerts Spawn to all sorts of danger.

His cape was able to, instinctively, ready itself for battle.

Can sense the prescense of a being of higher or equal power.

Automatically shields Spawn from an incoming explosion.

Telekinesis:

Spawn can also re-direct and throw back objects with his mind.

Can casually hold a bullet in place, Matrix style.

Throws back a hail of bullets.

Reality Warping:

Spawn can also readjust his environment to his liking.

The military was capable of creating an entire town from Spawn's Necroplasm.

Malebogia was able to increase his size big enough where Spawn was the size of an ant.

Power Bestowal:

Spawn, if needed, can also give his target a portion of his power.

He can also take away a Hellspawn or demon's power.

Malebogia was capable of taking away Violator's powers.

Zoopathy:

Spawn can also communicate and command animals.

Shot out a colony of Bats from his chest wound.

Was able to ride a wave of worms.

If needed, Spawn can call upon the Black Dispersal.

*The Black Dispersal is basically a group of demon-like animals with surprising amount of power.

**The Dispersal was able to overwhelm and ultimately kill a Hellspawn hunter.

Ecokinesis:

Granted to him by the Emerald Parliament of the Green World.

Spawn has complete over mother earth, all without using his own Necroplasm.

Raised an entire forest.

Causes both a earthquake and then a tidal wave.

Can create a fissure big enough to trap the 100+ meter sized Urizen in.

With a combination of his chains, used vines to ensnare Urizen.

Dimensional Manipulation:

Spawn can manipulate and readjust his dimensional plane.

Was able to create a dimensional portal in his cape.

Can create black holes to Hell.

Life Force Absorption:

If he's injured enough, Spawn can absorb the life force of those around to heal his injuries.

Can absorb alley way animals to heal himself.

Able to drain the life out of nightcrawlers.

Weaknesses:

Holy weapons.

Can be killed via decapitation.

The Dead's Zone renders Spawn powerless.

The Greenworld is a dimension that drains Spawn's powers.

If he taxes his Necroplasm too much, he can be sent back to Hell.

His body can be torn apart if injured grievously.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Thor was flying through the air before going to the ground. He saw Spawn walking towards him.

"What being of monster are thee?" Thor asked.

"I'm the one that's going to rid the world of things like you." Spawn said.

"We'll see about that!" Thor said as he aimed Mjolnir.

FIGHT!

Thor ran at Spawn and knocked him backwards into an alleyway wall. Spawn pounced at Thor and punched him in the face. Thor punched back and Spawn uppercut him. Spawn grabbed Thor and lifted him above his head. Thor lifted Mjolnir up and hit Spawn with it to the head. Spawn dropped Thor and instead kicked him backwards. Thor threw Mjolnir at Spawn, who ducked it. Spawn sprinted at Thor and began unloading on him with punches. Thor tried to attack Spawn, but Spawn teleported behind him and continued attacking. Spawn shot hellfire all over Thor. Thor continued fighting as if nothing happened as he punched Spawn. They continued brawling before Spawn threw Thor into a wall. Thor rolled backwards and put his hand out. Mjolnir sped towards Spawn, who quickly rolled out of the way. Thor caught Mjolnir and held him up to the sky as lightning struck it. Thor shot lightning at Spawn, sending him backwards. Spawn suddenly ran to a wall and jumped through it. Thor destroyed the wall with Mjolnir and chased after Spawn. Spawn continued running through the walls and Thor smashed through them. Spawn suddenly teleported as he went through another wall. Thor smashed through the wall, but couldn't see Spawn.

"Show yourself!" Thor shouted.

Spawn began teleporting towards Thor and hitting him. Thor tried to attack Spawn, but he kept disappearing. Thor started shooting lightning everywhere when Spawn's hand fazed through Thor's head. Spawn turned back to normal as his hand went through.

Spawn dropped Thor's body.

"Another one down." he said.

KO!

On Spawn's side of the screen, he walked back to the alleyway, which was now destroyed. On Thor's side of the screen, Loki was dancing on his grave.

Boomstick: Whoa! That was...disgusting...

Wiz: While Thor is a powerful God, Spawn has beat more powerful foes than him.

Boomstick: I guess you could say Thor should stop Norsing around!

Wiz: The winner is Spawn.

Next time...

A man in a red mask reloaded a gun. Standing in front of him was a man, also holding a gun, wearing a black suit with a skull on it.

Red Hood vs The Punisher.


End file.
